


For the Greater Good

by thegirlisme



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlisme/pseuds/thegirlisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection on Katrina's part following the events of 2x05, The Weeping Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

All Katrina could do was follow Abraham back to his manor. Despite what she had said, it was not her home. She had simply worded it as such to keep him from realizing what had truly transpired, because when it came down to it, Katrina would always serve the greater good and continue her role as spy and mother. She had seen the look Ichabod had sent at her and while she knew her reasons for her choices, the seeds of doubt were in his mind. The secrets she had kept to herself. In his anger and pain, the truth was clear. 

He had seemed to understand before. Could see why she would keep being a witch from him. When she had given him the truth about Jeremy, how she had not known until he was dead, how they never had time in their brief moments and her need to focus on the mission before all else…

Those were thrown in her face and she had to wonder. But that had always been what had drawn her to the first Witness. His passion and integrity. His honor. For Katrina, she had been involved in the fight against Evil for so long, that it was instinct to put the greater good ahead of her personal feelings. 

Ichabod had changed that. She had tried to resist him, marriage, because it could interfere, but in that moment, her heart had won out and she didn’t regret it. She had a lot of regrets for doing things for the greater goods came with a price. It always did. And there was a reason Jeremy (for he was still her son and she would get through to him) had chosen Mary to bring back. To drive a wedge. To sow discontent. He was War. And well, Abraham must have been happy as he had already tried to make her doubt her husband. How he had waited mere hours to get Miss Mills out of Purgatory while she had been made to wait. 

The death of Mary had been an accident. Her anger and jealousy blinded her, but she knew Ichabod and she knew his honour would dictate he take her body back to England, knew he would want to explain and the War was upon them. They could not waste time, no matter how personal it was. Perhaps a small part of her wanted to keep Ichabod there for herself, for she cared for him. But more than anything, she had put the Greater Good ahead of personal feelings. Ichabod would not understand though. He would be fine, he had Miss Mills to help him while Katrina continued her role as spy as well as trying to save Jeremy’s soul. 

Here in this prison she had let herself return to, Katrina was alone. Alone with her mistakes and decisions. The Greater Good felt bitter in her mind even as she held onto it and her love. Those had saved her in Purgatory, and they would have to keep her afloat even as Ichabod doubted and questioned her. 

They were fighting Moloch and the End of Days, personal feelings and desires would always have to be a second priority.


End file.
